Downhill Races and Winning Hands
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: The Solos make a journey to Hoth for some family fun. Currently rated K ; might elevate. Chapter 3 elevates to an M rating. You've been warned. Chapter 8 concludes this story! Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 1

Han and Chewie were piloting the _Falcon_ towards Hoth, with Leia sitting behind them. She'd left the lounge for some peace and quiet as it was occupied by four noisy children.

"So Princess," Han asked, licking his lips in a most salacious manner, "you didn't happen to bring the white snowsuit, did you?"

"What white snowsuit?" Leia demanded.

"The one you wore on Hoth the last time." Han couldn't keep the leer from his voice.

"Are you serious? I've had four kids since then! I'd never get into it!"

"But you still have it, don't you?"

"Han, unlike you, I believe in getting rid of some things that have no purpose anymore." Han had shirts that were left over from the Galactic Civil War hanging in his section of the walk in closet they shared. Some of them were threadbare. He still refused to part with them. Not that Leia minded completely; she'd borrow one to sleep in at times.

"Damn. You looked so sexy in it," Han said to her.

"I think that was your hormones talking," Leia informed him.

"My hormones are still yelling loud and clear." He turned briefly to wink at her.

"I believe I'm aware of that." But she had to laugh. Chewie, of course, found the exchange hilarious.

"Hey, I got my title of 'walking erection' the old fashioned way. I earned it." Han was gleeful about teasing his beloved wife.

{Get a room}, Chewie told them, shaking his shaggy mane in both disgust and amusement.

"We have one. Unfortunately, an alien species has taken it over," Leia said, in reference to the kids.

"What alien species?" It was the voice of Jaina. Han and Leia gave each other a quick glance, wondering how much of their previous exchanges she'd heard. Jaina was not inclined to miss much, especially when she wasn't supposed to be listening.

"The alien species in question is you guys," Han told her.

"Oh, thanks, Daddy." Then, her tone sweetening, she asked, "Can I pilot for a while?"

Han groaned inwardly. Jaina was not experienced enough to give a smooth ride. On the other hand, she was extremely eager to be a good pilot, and where they were at the present didn't have much in the way of hazards.

"Sure, c'mon on over and sit down." Han stood up and stretched. He'd healed over from his injuries but his joints did stiffen up more easily than they used to.

"I think I'll start some lunch," Leia said, joining him as they headed towards the kitchen area.

"What, no dessert first?" Han kidded.

"How much privacy do you think we'd have?" Leia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That. Well, we at least have our own room in our suite."

"And we can only hope that they don't destroy the rest of it."

"Has anything been invented that they can't?"

"I'd remember if there was."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina managed to actually provide a reasonably smooth ride, and Anakin was given a shot in the left hand seat for a while with Jaina coaching him. Han used the technique when training pilots of learning from their peers; he knew from experience that peers were a lot more demanding than the instructor. Anakin, like his older sister, had a lot of innate talent for piloting. Jacen simply wasn't interested. He preferred more peaceful activities, such as playing with his menagerie of animals and composing and playing music with Han.

"I hope the _Gelida Deserti_ is everything Lando said it would be," Leia said as she and Han pulled out flatbread and a redfish salad to make sandwiches with.

"You know that Lando only goes to top shelf joints," Han told her. "That may be the only thing he can be trusted with."

"Well, he has to find expensive women somewhere," Leia agreed. "I don't think he'll find them in Chalmun's Cantina."

"Life tends to be pretty cheap there. But sometimes there's nothing like a good fistfight."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't get involved in one on this trip. You're finally mended. Let's keep it that way."

The intercom went off. It was Anakin.

"Dad, we're like coming up on the Hoth system, can you come up?"

"Sure, be right there."

"I wanna try it!" Jaina said unhappily.

"What, landing? Not yet," Han said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because we'd all like to be in one piece when we get there."

"Daddy!"

"If you can do a smooth takeoff when we leave, I'll let you start the landing cycle. But you let me finish it off."

"All right, all right, I get it!" Jaina remarked irritably. She then looked to her mother. "I bet you can do a double black diamond!"

"Honey, I haven't done this since before I became a senator. And that was a long time ago, in what seems like a galaxy far, far away."


	2. Chapter 2

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 2

As the Solos disembarked from the _Falcon_, Han, Leia and Chewie observed one thing that hadn't changed: the bitter cold.

Everything else, however, was nothing like what they remembered. Hoth was now a favorite winter sports paradise and Star Tours was making a killing off them. Fortunately, Leia was able to get a steep discount because she held diplomatic credentials. It was mostly a playground for the very wealthy, although in recent years, some budget resorts were starting to spring up. This pleased winter sports enthusiasts who didn't have an unlimited supply of credits. Leia remembered the meetings regarding economic development on Hoth. She never dreamed she'd be back.

But, she thought, smiling to herself, here I am, only with a lot more people I love and even more luggage.

The _Gelida Deserti_ had a complimentary shuttle that ran all day and night, and it wasn't long before the Solos were on board, and it didn't appear as if they'd lost any luggage or family members. The kids' enthusiasm was electric save for Jarik, who was sleeping against Han's shoulder. He'd not napped at all during the trip, as he was being entertained by his three older siblings and Chewie.

Chewie let out a baleful cry.

"Whaddya mean, you're freezing? You're the one with built in insulation!" Han said to him.

{You try finding winter clothes in my size}, Chewie retorted.

"I'm sure they'll have something at the resort you can get," Leia assured the Wookiee. "They cater to a large number of diverse species."

"Besides, they've got hot tubs," Han told him. While constructing the resorts on Hoth, a vast underground network of hot water springs were discovered. This did nothing but heighten interest in taking a vacation on a cold Outer Rim planet.

{I hate hot water}.

"C'mon, Uncle Chewie, be a sport," Anakin said, sidling up to the giant Wookiee. "It'll be fun."

"Well, I for one am anxious to try them out," Han whispered to Leia. Each suite had one to enjoy after a cold day on the slopes.

"We'll have to wait till the kids are in bed," Leia warned him.

"Think we can wear 'em out?" Han asked her.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The distance to the resort was not long, and checking in was fully automated. There were several concierges who seemingly could do anything from finding an unusual food request to organizing glacier tours to locating properly fitting ice and snow gear for a Wookiee.

"I dunno, he stayed naked the entire time we were here last," Han said, shaking his head. "But whatever makes him happy."

Chewie had his own room; he'd needed the extra large bed and since he frequently ate large raw slabs of meat, decided to take his meals there. Fortunately, for the _Gelida Deserti,_ these were the sorts of things they handled routinely.

"Can we go out on the slopes?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"It's nearly 2000," Leia told him. "Our first mission, once we assess that we have all of our luggage, is to have dinner."

"I'm not eating anywhere they don't have pasta," Anakin said, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Consider yourself lucky that we're willing to feed you at all. We could make you eat with Chewie," Han told him.

"Chewie'd make me pasta," he said adamantly.

"Chewie's room doesn't have a kitchen," Leia told him.

"You're such a loser," Jaina informed him. "You're gonna try to take some girl out when you get older and you're gonna tell her that all you'll eat is pasta?"

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Leia shouted. "The resort has eight restaurants. Surely there's got to be one where everyone can find something."

{Good luck with that}, Chewie said happily.

"Oh, laugh it up, fuzzball!" Han told him irritably.


	3. Chapter 3

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 3

The restaurant chosen was deemed a success because Anakin was able to order a plate of plain pasta with butter and bantha cheese. The food in the particular one selected was on the bland side, which raised some minor complaints from Jaina and Jacen; they'd inherited their father's taste for spices. The dinner was typical for the Solos, which was to say that it was loud, and Leia and Han had limited success in getting everyone to use quieter voices. Jaina and Anakin got into an argument over what would be the best way to fix the condensers on the _Falcon_. Jarik was overtired and began crying. Jacen tried walking around with him but nearly killed two servers in the process.

Han left a very large tip in the hopes that the family wouldn't be banished from that particular restaurant. It worked at Chalmun's Cantina. It probably worked here. He hoped.

Of course, the kids were ready to do anything but sleep, so they sat down for a round of sabacc. Anakin was the best player; he'd taken to the game instantly. Jaina and Jacen enjoyed it as well, and their game was constantly improving. Leia had been taught well; she played for blood. Jacen managed to get little Jarik to finally sleep and the competition commenced.

It was midnight when Han and Leia gave out and headed for bed. There was still plenty of chattering and laughing amongst the three older kids.

"Ready to soak in the hot tub?" Han asked, his green-gold eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Always," Leia said as she snuggled against him and began slowly unfastening his shirt. Han murmured his appreciation and kissed her first on the forehead. A place for a platonic kiss to most peoples' minds, but for Leia, it was a kiss that was tender and protective, and possessive at the same time.

Han gently unhooked Leia's hairclips; she would have it up again while iceboarding tomorrow. Han loved it down, but the chance to release her hair was an act of intimacy for him. She rarely wore it loose in the presence of anyone else, including the kids except before she used the shower.

"I like that you're a traditionalist," Han murmured into Leia's ear as he gently removed the clips.

"Is that so?" she said, giving him a tender smile as she finished with his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Well, you said Alderaanian women don't cut their hair." They did when widowed, but neither even considered that for a second. Han ran his hair through the long silky chestnut tresses, breathing in the scent of the shampoo she used.

"Mmm. And what's traditional about Corellian men?" she asked teasingly as she unhooked his belt buckle and him removing her soft shirt.

"Why, our virility and fertility, of course." His breath hitched as she worked her way downwards with her responding similarly as he unhooked her bra, gently stroking her breasts. Four kids had increased her breast size and Han was in no way objecting to this development. More clothes were slowly peeled away and slow, soft kisses on the lips became passionate, uninhibited ones and sweat created a soft sheen on both bodies as they lowered themselves into the swirling, bubbling water. The water had a mild, unique odor that was reminiscent of soft musk and winter moss, which may have sounded unpleasant but was not in the least.

Leia leaned back against Han, both slick with sweat and water, and he massaged her breasts, her feeling his arousal beneath her. They were melting into each other, feeling relaxed and natural. From their first kiss on, they complemented each other and enjoyed their physical relationship tremendously, as it could be stimulating and relaxing, often at the same time.

Bodies intertwined, thoughts of work, childrearing and quotidian of everyday tasked vanished. They were lovers, lovers whose intimacy had only increased over time. Time was more scarce than when they were younger, and the times they could be intimate and no other concerns could invade that place and time. Ecstasy overcame both as Leia placed Han inside of her, magical bubbles bursting over them.

For a long time, the two simply lay together quietly, the bubbly water never losing its warmth.

"It's so peaceful here," Leia murmured.

"Better enjoy it now," Han said, kissing the top of her head. "Because tomorrow on the slopes is gonna be anything but."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had set her alarm early; she, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin were all to be at lessons at 0800.

When she heard it, she groaned. After making love in the hot tub, she and Han had taken it to their bed, which was large and extremely comfortable.

Still, the kids had wanted to do this, and she had to get some breakfast in them as well.

Han was still blissfully fast asleep. Leia smiled at him; even at 46, he looked like a little boy when sleep overcame him.

He rustled a bit as Leia left the bed.

"What time is it?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"0630, and I have to get the older kids to breakfast and lessons. Chewie's coming up in half an hour." Leia hoped Jarik would be asleep when she and the older kids took off, but determined that it would be highly unlikely. He would fuss as his live entertainment exited.

"Good luck with that," Han mumbled and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"Just have the hot tub ready when I get back."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	4. Chapter 4

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 4

Getting Jaina, Jacen and Anakin awake was no mean feat, but once they'd rapidly devoured some muffins and a kaf for Leia, they'd hit the slopes and their enthusiasm was running riot. Their instructor, a Twi'lek female named Broshun, was friendly and experienced with new boarders and spent a long time with the four, getting them to reliably stand up on their boards and then guiding them down the green circle hills as she boarded down next to them. The lesson lasted four hours but whizzed by faster than a maniac on the double black diamond hills. By then, Jaina was completely proficient on her board, the boys were both doing well enough, and Leia, well, Leia had age working against her. This was a source of glee to her three elder children and they teased her mercilessly. But by lunchtime, she was on her feet and mastered some of the basics. Broshun said that they'd work again tomorrow morning and that they should practice what they'd learned that day on the green dot hills. This didn't please Jaina, but the boys were more philosophical about it, especially Jacen.

They met Han and Jarik for lunch at the restaurant they'd eaten at the night before (to Han and Leia's amazement, they hadn't been banished).

"We're gonna go broke feeding these hairless Wookiees," Han commented to Leia. Han had signed up for a high stakes tournament at 1400; he would go to the toddler program while he played Han and Chewie had apparently been with him all morning, and succeeded in wearing dear old Dad out. Jarik was delighted to see his siblings, especially Jacen, and complained when they were leaving.

Leia kissed her husband. "Then you'd better win at sabacc."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han had taken Jarik to the toddler program; he clung to Han for about two minutes, suddenly decided it looked like fun, and ran off like a shot to join the cadre of noisy, messy kids his own age.

He was on his way to his sabacc table when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Seems like they let anybody in this joint!"

Han spun on his heel. It was none other than Lando Calrissian.

"You come to lose all your money to me?" Han said as the two friends guy-embraced.

"No, I've come to win yours!"

"Good luck with that. You at my table?"

"Of course. You need a worthy competitor."

"Then why'd I get stuck with you?"

"You should have it so bad, you old pirate. So the sabacc tournaments brought you all the way out here?"

"No, my wife and older kids wanted to learn to iceboard, and we got a nice discount on the price."

"Good thing, too. The room rates are through the roof. So, still with Eliana or shopping again?" Lando graciously paid for two Alderaanian ales as Han explored his friend's love life.

"Eliana? That was three women ago."

"Lando, buddy, doesn't it get old?"

Lando was momentarily thoughtful. "Sometimes. But you know me: I need stimulation."

"And eye candy."

"Oh, and who married the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?"

Han grinned. "That would be me, and no, I'm not using her as collateral."

"You definitely married up, pal," Lando said admiringly.

"No kidding."

"I'm wondering if I can get that lucky."

"You'll always have to settle for second best," Han said as they took their places at the table.

"What she sees in you, I'll never understand."

"Yeah. Me neither."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Mom! I wanna at least do the blue square!" Jaina complained after more than a dozen near flawless runs down the green dot hills.

The boys and Leia were following the lesson plan; Jaina was frustrated with it. "You fall once, you come back over here."

"I'm not gonna fall!" Jaina said boldly, gathering her board and sauntering off.

"Jacen, go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy," Leia instructed her eldest son. "And for the love of all that is holy, do NOT dare her!"

Jacen willingly followed Jaina. He'd had enough boarding for the day. He was content to watch.

"Looks like you and me, kiddo," Leia said to Anakin.

"I'll race ya!" Anakin offered.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to race yet."

"But you're good!"

"Okay. But only the easiest two hills. And we can't look like we're racing, since it's not allowed on the green dots."

"Oh. Yeah." Then Anakin grinned at her. "Last one to the bottom is a rotten nuna egg!"

Leia was having the time of her life. She so seldom had time alone with any of her kids, but Anakin, who was mellow and undemanding save for his limited food preferences, was the one she'd spent the least amount with. His interests ran more along the lines of Han's, and it was fun to be doing something with him. He had an easy laugh and a bright smile and, Leia realized, he was nearly as tall as she was. Jacen was already her height and would surpass her soon; he was destined to be as tall as his father.

Her babies were growing so fast. She began to wonder if maybe she wasn't giving her work top priority way too often.

I could certainly use more fun in my life, she decided, laughing as she and Anakin navigated the hill.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	5. Chapter 5

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 5

Han was not having the best day at the sabacc table. Lando was ahead of him. Still, Han was better at things over the long haul, and when the tournament was called at 1800, Han was in the lead, having taken several hand pots.

"Care to join me for a drink?" Lando asked.

"Leia's better looking than you," Han responded. "You wanna join us for dinner? I mean, unless you're shopping for a new ladyfriend."

"Well, some women like to see a man with kids. Makes 'em think you'd be a good dad."

Han arched an eyebrow. "Where is Lando Calrissian and what have you done with him?"

Lando smiled. "I see you and Leia and your kids, and really, I don't feel like being alone forever."

"You could have it. But you might have to set your sights a little higher."

"Whaddya mean? I've dated some of the most high maintenance women in the galaxy!"

"That's part of your problem, pal. You're shooting too low. And you know what? Somewhere, you're gonna find someone you should be with, and you're gonna know it soon as it hits you."

"I'd say it's rich, you giving me relationship advice, but you did real good for yourself, you old pirate. So dinner's good?"

"Yeah. Do you know which of these places other than the kaf shop serve pasta?"

"Pasta?"

"I have a ten year old son who won't eat anything but pasta with butter and bantha cheese."

Lando grinned and shook his head. "Han, old man, you really are the ultimate family guy."

"Yep. And I love it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia and the kids returned from the slopes, all with sparkling eyes, bright sunburns, and nonstop talk about iceboarding. Han smiled happily at them, enjoying their energy. Jarik was extremely happy to see Jacen and ran towards his brother, hugging him around the legs.

Han and Leia headed for the bedroom, where Leia flopped on to the bed, her iceboard boots still on.

"You okay?" Han asked her.

"I don't feel a day over a hundred," she said.

"You still look delicious to me," Han teased.

"Not now, Flyboy. We need to get these kids to dinner and I hope we can pay for it. They're famished."

"I'm up in sabacc."

"You playing anymore tonight?"

"No way. Looks like you need a good soak in the hot tub."

"For about a month."

"Lando wants to join us. I can make him pick up the check." Han grinned mischievously.

"As long as I'm not expected to be a sparkling conversationalist, I'm fine with that."

"Lemme tell 'em to get in gear and I'll comm Lando."

"I'm surprised he'd want to go to dinner with us. It's not usually what attracts the expensive women he favors."

"I think Lando's getting tired of it."

"I'd need a lot of convincing."

"Yeah. Me too."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The kids were exuberant at the start of dinner but by the end of the meal, all four of them were nearly asleep. They needed no prodding to go to bed, which was highly unusual. Even Jarik had been worn out by going head to head with other toddlers.

The suite was quiet and peaceful, and Han prepared the hot tub for his aching wife.

"Want it for yourself?" Han asked.

"Are you crazy?" Leia said, taking his hand. "I'm looking forward to a massage from those gorgeous hands of yours."

"My hands are gorgeous?" Han was mystified.

Leia took his into hers. "You've got the hands of a man who works for a living. I remember the first time you took yours into mine."

"Where you said your hands were dirty?"

"And you said yours were dirty, too."

"And you asked what I was afraid of."

"I remember."

"And despite my protests, I was afraid."

"You seem to have gotten over that part pretty quickly."

"I'm glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to get a magical Han Solo massage."

"So that's what this is all about," Han said, his eyes alive with mirth, wrapping his arms around his wife's small body.

"Careful there! I think I have pain in muscles I never knew were there."

"I think we can take care of that."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The couple were lounging in the hot tub, feeling the magic healing of each other's touch and the warmth of the bubbling water.

"This is nice," Han murmured, caressing Leia, watching the steam rise off the water, giving each a warm flush.

"I might even be able to face the slopes again tomorrow," Leia murmured. "It's fun, don't get me wrong. It just establishes that our kids are a lot younger than we are."

"I would hope so," Han laughed gently.

"Lando was actually behaving himself tonight," Leia remarked. "For some reason, the kids are crazy about him."

"He's about the same level of maturity. As Jarik."

"Ah, he's at least up to Anakin's level."

"It was actually fun to ski with Anakin today, after Jaina headed off for the blue square hills. I realize how little time I spend alone with each of our kids, and I'd really like to change that. I've given this revolution the lion's share of my life. I'd like to slow down some."

"You know that'd make me happy, too."

"You don't complain much about it."

Han shrugged. "I married you for who you are. And part of what you are is a very skilled politician who's done great things. I admire that and I'm proud of what you've accomplished. But yeah, I think we both work more than we should. We sure as hell have enough credits."

"We'd have more if we were ever able to access my father's accounts, but that's not going to happen."

"We've got more than I ever imagined."

"I don't know," Leia said teasingly. "I think you told Luke you could imagine a lot."

"I couldn't imagine being this rich. And it ain't about the money, sweetheart."

"Well, I knew there was more to you than money."

"Glad you did. I think you knew it before I did."

"Isn't that the way it always works? You knew I wanted kids before I did."

"Let's just say that if Lando's half as lucky as I am, he's got a wonderful life ahead of him."


	6. Chapter 6

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 6

The next two days were some of the happiest that the Solos had experienced, and that was saying a lot. Jacen decided not to pursue boarding beyond the blue squares, but Jaina and Anakin were becoming more proficient, and so was Leia. The three took their first single black diamond hill together. Jaina and Leia stayed up; Anakin fell a couple of times, but had absorbed Boshrun's instructions for getting up and continuing on. From all appearances, there would be no broken bones among the Solo kids.

Han remained in the sabacc tournament; he hadn't won every time around but he'd done well enough to remain in the running. Lando hung in there for two days but then folded, having lost what was probably more money than he could afford to. Han wished him luck in finding a woman to make him a kept man.

"Can we go sledding?" Anakin asked his mother and siblings after a tiring morning of lessons and nonstop boarding.

"Sure, why not?" Leia said. The fact was, she was aching in places she never knew she had, and if it weren't for the hot tub in their suite and ministrations from Han, she'd be walking like a 90 year old. Sledding would be a lot less challenging, or so she thought. Even Jacen and Jaina were eager to switch activities. Sledding on the steep hills provided by _Gelida Deserti_ would be fun and more thrilling than the ones back home in Capital City Park.

They rented the sleds and headed off for the sledding hills. They weren't as well groomed as the iceboarding trails, but they would be slick.

"Too bad we couldn't bring any of our special sauce," Anakin said.

"Uh, what 'special sauce?'" Leia asked skeptically.

"The stuff we made up to make our sleds go faster," Jacen explained.

"And what would be in this - concoction?" Leia was by now quite wary.

"We use a mixture of nerf grease, gear lube from the _Falcon_, and your hair conditioner," Jaina explained. "It's really good at making your sled go faster."

"My hair conditioner? That's expensive stuff!" Leia chided them.

"It's really good for sleds," Jacen said, grinning.

"It's a dessert topping and a floor wax!" Jaina laughed, and the rest joined in.

"It's all funny till someone loses an eye," Leia said to them by way of warning.

"And then it's hilarious!" Jaina added, making her brothers crack up. They grabbed their sleds, lined up at the top of one of what Leia considered a modest enough hill. There was some protest from the kids.

"Let's see how you guys do at my age," she said to them, setting down her sled and getting on it. She pushed herself off and reached the bottom of the hill ahead of all three kids, which gave her the opportunity to tease her young ones.

"Not too shabby, Mom," Jaina assessed. "How's about we try a harder hill?"

"Not too much harder. I'm not as young as you guys, and believe me, honey, I'm sure you wouldn't want another concussion."

"That was a one shot," she responded. "You saw me do that black diamond hill."

"Just take your time getting to the double black diamond," Leia warned her. "I'd really hate for any of you to be hurt."

A lump rose in Leia's throat. She wanted to be able to keep her children safe from any and all pain that they'd encounter in life. She knew that was impossible, but it didn't keep her from wishing that she could. Her older three were well past the age where kissing a boo-boo didn't make it better, because they knew it didn't. Jarik was still a believer, but she knew it wouldn't be long.

Enough, she said, time to show these kids what I'm made of.

"Ready, Mom?" Anakin called out eagerly.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Leia answered, got on her sled, and began careening down the hill. The hill was much more steep and less groomed than the previous ones. The kids were howling and laughing as they followed her down, Leia keeping her watchful eye on them...

And suddenly, she was rolling down the hill, her sled still attached to the legs of her snow bibs, and was sharply bent back, a sickening crack hitting Leia's ears.

"Mom!" Jaina shouted out. "Mom, what's wrong?" She'd hit the bottom of the hill and ran back up, her boots crunching in the packed snow and ice. Jacen and Anakin were right behind her.

"Mom, your leg's bleeding!" Jacen ripped off his parka and tied the arms around his mother's leg. Leia moaned in pain.

"I'll get Dad," Anakin offered.

"He's at sabacc," Jaina told him. "Tell him Mom's hurt and he has to stop."

The patrols arrived immediately. Leia's head was swimming; the pain from her leg was worth than anything she'd experienced, even more than when she was tortured by Vader. It was a less than pleasant memory, and having it jolted to consciousness was less than appealing.

"Anakin's getting Daddy," Jaina told her as her mother was positioned on a litter.

Despite the size of the resort, Han had raced out sans cold weather wear. "Leia!"

"Are you her husband?" One of the patrollers asked him.

"What does it look like?" Han snapped.

"He's my husband," Leia said, almost fainting from the effort.

"Jaina, Jacen, Chewie's at the suite with Jarik. Go on. I sent Anakin back."

"But what about Mom?" Jacen said with alarm.

"What about your parka?" Jaina asked.

"I'll worry about that later."

Jaina and Jacen looked at each other. "And they keep on hassling us about bundling up," Jacen said, frowning.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	7. Chapter 7

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 7

Leia had to be rushed to reconstructive surgery, and Han finally realized he'd left his warm wear behind.

His comm was going off constantly, what with the kids on pins and needles. When Jaina had comm'd three times in under five minutes, he was almost as weary as he was worried.

"Guys, I'll call you when I know something." It occurred to Han that he was freezing. "I gotta go beg for a blanket or something."

"Maybe I can bring you your stuff?"

"Not yet, honey. Let's find out how Mom is."

"She's gonna be all right."

Han was tempted to ask if she'd had a Force vision but realized it would be cruel.

"She's gotta be, Daddy!"

"I'm sure she will."

"Hold on. Uncle Lando's here."

"Wait a minute, he's there?"

"I'll put him on. Uncle Lando! Talk to my dad!"

"How's Leia?" Lando's concern sounded genuine.

"She suffered a pretty bad break. Says she didn't hit her head but she can't remember how it all happened."

"Whatever you need, you got it."

"I'm freezing here, and the blanket they gave me's useless."

"Say no more. Your kids are going crazy because you ran outside without your weather gear."

"You'd give up searching for the perfect woman to bring me warm clothes?"

"I think instead of searching for the perfect woman, I'll wait for the right one."

"Wait. Where is Lando Calrissian and what have you done with him?"

"I'll see you soon, loser."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was about an hour before Lando showed up.

"Sorry, but I had to rent a speeder," Lando said.

"Thanks," Han said, accepting the large bag Lando handed him. His plush lined spacer jacket was among the items and the one he most wanted. He'd worn it on Hoth the first time so many years ago and felt like an old friend. Leia suggested he get a new one, but Han was, under his skin, someone who only reluctantly would let something go.

"Any word on Leia?" Lando asked. Han realized this was no act. Lando was...different.

"Not yet."

"Hope she's okay."

"It's Leia. She was born a fighter."

"You don't say."

"Just one of the many reasons I fell in love with her."

"Think she should have been airlifted to the capital?"

"These guys specialize in sports injuries and frostbite. I think she's in good hands."

"You don't have a bad feeling about this?"

"Why, do you?"

"Nah. Just don't want anything bad to happen to my best friend's wife, who's a far better person than he is."

"Ain't that the truth."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The med droid surgeon came out five hours later, announcing that they'd been able to piece Leia's leg back together and like Han, had been injected with enzymes to knit the bones back together. She was stable and being treated in bacta.

"Horrible stuff," Han muttered. He'd spent several hours postop in the bacta tank. It was weeks before the taste left his mouth. "How long is she off her feet for?"

"At least six to eight weeks."

"And you're just getting back on yours," Lando reminded Han.

"I'm fine," Han remarked irritably.

"Sorry! No harm meant!" Lando help his hands up.

Han sighed. "None taken. It's just..."

"Hard?" Lando finished.

"Yeah. Hard."

"Love's that way sometimes, isn't it?"

Han gave Lando a peculiar look. "I'm worried that you might someday become mature."

Lando exploded into laughter.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Lando left a short time later, promising Han that he'd take the three older kids to the slopes and make sure they didn't get hurt. To his surprise, Lando said that while he hadn't done it in years, he'd enjoyed it growing up. His family, before the Imperials killed them, had frequently iceboarded. They went to resorts not unlike the _Gelida Deserti_ in winter and in the summer, to tropical planets with the same degree of amenities. It was these trips that had introduced him to high living at an early age.

He'd never lost his taste for it; if anything, it amplified it. On a night like this, he'd be scouting for the most beautiful woman, the most expensive woman, in the room.

But Chewie had left to join Han, and here he was, at the suite of his dear friend, sitting with his four kids, the ones he'd sired with the love of his life. The kids were always happy to see him; they wanted to know about the adventures he'd had with their father, and Lando threw in some where their mother had participated as well. Lando was a lively storyteller, and the kids' anxiety had been momentarily calmed.

Lando wondered what was going on with him. He'd never imagined liking kids, let alone having them.

Han was two years younger than he was, and he'd found the answer to happiness.

My gods, Lando thought, I'm getting soft in my old age.

Jaina's comm went off. "Daddy! How's Mom?"

"She's okay. Surgery's done, she's in the bacta tank. Uncle Chewie'll be back soon."

"She's gonna be okay?" Jacen asked anxiously, grabbing the comm from his sister.

"She'll be fine, but she has to stay off her leg for the next six to eight weeks, so you're gonna have to be very good and help take care of things around home and help out a lot."

"No worries, Dad," Anakin said confidently. "Uncle Lando's gonna come help us! Right?" Anakin gave Lando an expectant look.

"Uh...sure," Lando said, not certain where this was going. "I do have to work, but I'll do everything I can to help."

"All right, guys, bedtime," Han ordered the three kids. "Lando, sure you don't mind sticking around?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks."

"I think I owed you one."

"At least."


	8. Chapter 8

DOWNHILL RACES AND WINNING HANDS

Chapter 8

Leia was groggy the next day, but the day after, the kids visited, along with Lando and Chewie, while Han went back to their suite to get some much needed sleep.

"Maybe we shouldn't iceboard anymore," Anakin said.

"No, Anakin, just because you have mishaps, you don't give something up," Leia explained.

"I'm not giving it up," Jaina assured her mother. "Maybe you're getting too old, Mom."

Leia shot her a look that could have shattered glass. "I'll decide when I'm too old to do something, thank you very much."

"So you're gonna go iceboarding again?" Jacen asked her.

"Next season. I'd like to come back here," Leia told them. "Yes, I broke my leg and it isn't fun, but I am going to do it again."

"What about Dad?" Jacen asked her hesitantly.

"I'm going to drag him out on the slopes next year." Leia smiled mirthfully.

"We have to go home tomorrow. Are you coming with us?" Anakin asked, a bit nervously.

"Well, I'm going back to Coruscant with you, but I'm going to have to be off my feet for a while."

"Dad said we had to be extra good," Anakin told her.

"And we will," Jacen said. "We promised."

"I did, too," Jaina said, and not in her usual sarcastic way.

Jarik was just happy to be with his mother, and babbled, "Mama home! Mama home!"

Leia hugged her youngest son. "Yes, sweetie, Mama's going home."

Lando, who'd disappeared for a time, returned with a huge bouquet of flowers in a crystalline vase.

"Sorry, the selection here's not the best," he said.

"Are you kidding? They're beautiful," Leia assured him. "And thanks for helping with the kids."

"Are you kidding? It's the most fun I've had in a while," Lando said, his eyes staring at her.

"Do I have broccolini in my teeth?" Leia asked.

"No. I'm just marveling at how good looking you are for an injured woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment. This time." Leia laughed. Then she winced sharply.

"Mom, you okay?" Jaina asked.

"I'm fine, honey. It just hurts when I move it a certain way," Leia assured her.

{That's every way, isn't it}? Chewie cooed.

"Pretty much," Leia agreed, but laughed a little.

"All right, all right, there's nothing to see here, you guys get out of here," chimed the familiar voice of Han Solo. The kids laughed and greeted their father, who was looking more rested than he had earlier in the day. "And you," Han pointed at Lando, "quit trying to seduce my wife in her condition." Both men laughed.

Lando kissed Leia's hand. "C'mon, kids, this is your last chance to hit the slopes," he said to them as he corraled them to leave.

Chewie headed out with Lando, and Han and Leia were alone.

"Seems like I got better just in time," Han remarked, sitting in the chair next to her bed and taking her hand in his. "So, you still hate Hoth?"

Leia smiled. "Nah. I've had the best time with the kids. I'm going to do paperwork from home, but only when they're at school. I may not be getting around very well, but I'll get a chance to be with them and talk to them."

Han smiled at her. "I've got flight trainees the next four weeks, so I'll be around a lot. I've got deliveries the month after, but I think I can take it light there."

"I'm looking forward to that," Leia said, giving her husband a soft smile, a smile that melted him every time. "By the way, I asked about sexual acts." A blush rose on her cheeks.

"And?"

"Anything that's comfortable." Leia sighed contentedly. "I'll tell you one thing I'll miss, and that's the hot tub."

"We can get one in our bathroom. You love the nice deep tub. Why not?"

"I'd really like that."

"You're not the only one. My joints certainly aren't getting any younger."

Leia yawned. "I never thought we'd come back to Hoth, certainly not voluntarily. At least now the walls are made of materials whose first ingredient is snow and the second is ice." She smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the walls hadn't caved in."

"I'm glad they did."

"Even if I gave you your first back injury?"

"Hey, I've gotten some good massages out of the deal," Han said slyly. "A favor I plan to return."

"I think we're probably even on that."

"I'm fine putting in extra."

Leia leaned back and closed her eyes. "I could really use more pain meds." She grabbed the device that was designed to give her meds as needed and squeezed it. "Think you can get everyone together tomorrow morning?"

"Would that be with or without forgetting anything?"

"We're the Solos, remember."

Both laughed.

"It's good to be a Solo," Leia said, smiling as her eyes closed.

"It is. But it wasn't till after I met the future Mrs. Solo."


End file.
